1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessories for compact disc players and, more particularly, to a compact disc retrieving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most common mechanical malfunctions associated with compact disc or digital video disc players is the lodging or jamming by the compact disc or digital video disc inside the player.
While the prior art discloses various devices for handling compact discs and digital video discs, it is silent regarding a compact disc removal device for effectively removing a compact disc without damaging the compact disc player, and without marring, scratching, deforming or otherwise causing damage to the compact disc.
Accordingly, a need exists for a device configured to allow for the quick, easy, and efficient removal of a compact disc (CD) or digital video disc (DVD) from a CD or DVD player without damaging the CD or DVD player and without marring, scratching, deforming or otherwise causing damage to the CD or DVD. The development of the compact disc retrieving device fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,612 B2, issued in the name of Bell;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,618, issued in the name of Kocsis;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,106, issued in the name of Kaufman;    U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,224, issued in the name of Pierce;    U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,757, issued in the name of Morrison;    U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,819, issued in the name of Yocum;    U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,667, issued in the name of Gilligan et al.; and    U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,589, issued in the name of Morrison.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a compact disc retrieving device. This application presents claims and embodiments that fulfill a need or needs not yet satisfied by the products, inventions and methods previously or presently available. In particular, the claims and embodiments disclosed herein describe a compact disc retrieving device comprising: a first arm having an upper end opposing a lower end; a second arm having an upper end opposing a lower end, the first arm is pivotally coupled to the second arm via a fastener; a first rubber jacket covering the lower end of the first arm; and a second rubber jacket covering the lower end of the second arm, the device of the present invention providing unanticipated and nonobvious combination of features distinguished from the products, inventions and methods preexisting in the art. The applicant is unaware of any product, method, disclosure or reference that discloses the features of the claims and embodiments disclosed herein.